


The Ride

by Banbury



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Jim and Blair's riding experiences :-)The images and music belongs to its respective creators. No copyright infrigement is intended, no money was made from the vid.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older vids. Quality not it's best point, sadly have no time nor opportunity to re-make it, though hope you still enjoyed it.


End file.
